


Beginnings and Endings

by Vacillating



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Vacillating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words for the mash100th drabble community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings and Endings

He sometimes wondered if what he had with Trapper had a beginning. He hoped not, because if it did, then it would have to end, and he didnt think he could stand that.

In the darkness, in the cold of a Korean winter or the heat of the summer, they lay together, endlessly, touch, sleep, work, drink, touch and sleep again. He loved Trapper, and he didnt want it to have begun.


End file.
